Just Keep Breathing
by beelovestanning
Summary: Bella Swan is a 21 year old rape victim in Seattle with a young daughter named Callie. She would do anything to protect her, but once Bella was in trouble, she was taken away from her. She meets a young man who saves her. How will Edward come into the picture? Inspired by both the book and Law and Order SVU.


**This is not my first story. **

Summary: Bella Swan is a 21 year old rape victim in Seattle with a young daughter named Callie. She would do anything to protect her, but once Bella was in trouble, she was taken away from her. She meets a young man who saves her. How will Edward come into the picture? Inspired by both the book and Law and Order SVU.

BPOV:

_She's gone. How could they do this to me? _She thought as she exited the court room. _I'm the victim here, not my daughter._ _I'll get her back, and I'll do anything._

Three weeks before trial:

I was walking through the park to have safe shortcut to Callie's daycare, or at least, I thought it was safe. It wasn't even that dark, it was only 5 pm and it was a cool winter night. I had on a simple pair of black leggings, a black cami, and my white pea coat.

I thought I saw a shadow run from one side in front of me to the other, hiding behind a bush so it was no longer seen.

I thought I was wrong.

As I kept walking, the more scared I became. Within seconds, I felt the wind taken out of me. I was being taken away. I tried to struggle, but there was a knife to my neck. I knew I had to stay alive, for my daughter. I let him take me, I even begged him to knock me out so I don't have to think about it, hear anything, or feel anything.

He simply drugged me, forcing something down my throat.

An hour later, I wake up with my clothes ripped to pieces and blood all over me. _What the hell just happened? _I asked myself before I had vague memories. _Shit. I just got raped and my dumbass did nothing. _Suddenly I sat up with a rush, but there was a pain all throughout my body. I thought about Callie.

I called my brother Emmett, and insisted he picked her up from daycare. He tried to ask me questions but I simply told him, "Please, I'll answer your questions later. I'll pick her up when I can." But in all honesty, she just wanted to get away.

She limped to the nearest train station, a half a mile away.

I don't even know what happened next, I didn't know what I was doing. I felt myself walking towards the train tracks, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Just as I was a foot away from the tracks and the train was 6 feet back, I felt two strong arms pull me back.

I screamed as they pulled me back, scared it was the same person who came after me an hour ago. I turned to look at him, but it wasn't the same man. He had bronze hair and the greenest eyes I've ever looked into.

I gasped as he looked down into mine.

"Are you okay, miss? What was going through your mind?!You must be crazy! I'm taking you to the emergency room." He said as he stood up and pulled me with him.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, please don't. I'll do anything just don't take me to the emergency room. I need to get home to my daughter."

His eyes widened, "Daughter? Why didn't you think of your daughter a couple minutes ago?"

I hid her face and started to cry, "I'm sorry. It's just… I was just…" I couldn't even finish what I was saying. I didn't wanna think about it.

He instantly knew what I was saying.

EPOV:

This girl must be insane, but I knew I had to help her.

"Miss I'm a doctor, I insist on at least taking you to my apartment to give you a simple check up. You were just raped." I said and she started to cry again. "Please let me get you checked out, I'll do anything." I insisted.

She looked up into my eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, take me to the hospital and get me checked out. Just don't let anyone else near me." She whispered.

I nodded and led the way to my car, helping her walk.

A couple hours later I had her completely checked out. I insisted she took a rape kit and reported it to the police.

Within a couple more hours she was able to leave.

"I'll give you a ride, where do you live?" I asked her softly.

She told me her address and I dropped her off, after we exchanged numbers. I needed to be able to hear from her, check on her.

BPOV:

I quickly took a shower and changed before calling Emmett, asking him if him and Rosalie, his girlfriend, could watch Callie for the night.

I cried myself to sleep, and I've never cried so much.

**Sorry for leaving it off like this, but trust me guys this is only the beginning! Read and Review! C:**

**xoxo, Bee 3 **


End file.
